Harry Potter and the Disciple of Lord Voldemort
by DLoyah
Summary: A new and edited version. The battle of Hogwarts is over, the Dark Lord is dead. In the wake of the battle Harry Potter must come to terms with events and decide what his future holds as a new Ministry rises to exact justice while a community mourns. Meanwhile a final servant emerges from the shadows with deadly intentions.
1. Chapter 1: New Dawn

CHAPTER ONE: NEW DAWN

The world was new and the sun was shining as the country was gripped in a wave of celebration as a long war was finally ended. In the north stood a vast, magical castle that stood in smoky ruin with its many towers and courtyards wasted by the ferocity of the previous nights battle. Moving about the smouldering rubble were hundreds of people united in celebration and grief; the battle had been terrible and the loss of life high but ultimately they had won. In one of the tallest towers, one of the few to have survived the battle relatively unscathed, overlooking the steep valley and surrounding mountains, was a small dormitory that was almost empty. In one of the four poster beds a teenage wizard was enjoying a dreamless and peaceful sleep; his name is Harry Potter.

It was late morning when Harry finally stirred from his sleep; he sat up slowly, his mind blank as he stretched his arms and reached out for his glasses and put them on. He was sat in a familiar four poster bed surrounded with maroon curtains, a sight and feeling of home he thought he would never experience again. He felt strangely light as if he hadnt a care for the world, he even wondered whether he had in fact died and this was heaven. His peaceful thoughts was ended abruptly as Ron Weasley came in with a bang.

'Harry, finally you're up!' he cried.

Ron had a smile on his bruised face but Harry wasn't fooled, the sadness in Ron's eyes was still there and no amounts of forced smiles or laughter would conceal that from him. He cast him mind back to the previous nights events where everything came back to him in blurred images. However no sooner had he remembered this then a sharp bolt went through him, a distant dark memory involving a graveyard and a cauldron. Harry leapt out of bed and on to his feet, his body aching from the injuries he sustained the previous evening and without really thinking cried out;

'What about his body? Voldemort where is it?' Ron looked alarmed and flinched at the sound of the name. Harry then realised that his outburst must have seemed disturbing to Ron as his brain finally regained control over his overactive imagination.

'I'm sorry,' he said, feeling stupid. 'I just panicked a little bit there; it's just that I always knew he was out there before and I just wanted to, you know, make sure he is gone, that last night wasn't just a nightmare or a dream.'

Harry sounded like he was pleading for a moment, desperate to make Ron understand. Ron, to his great relief, just gave a reassuring smile.

'Its fine, Kingsley had several Aurors placed at the Chamber door and there are two of them watching inside,' said Ron. 'They're planning to take it to a secure location later today.' Harry settled back down onto his bed. Ron turned back and made for the door but stopped as he was about to leave. He turned around to face Harry once more and Harry again felt relief that Ron had made it through with him.

'Me and Hermione are going to find her mum and dad so hopefully we'll catch you before we go; you should also go to the Great Hall as the house elves have made a breakfast feast and everyone's going to be there,' said Ron. Harry nodded at him before watching him leave.

Harry took his time in getting ready; he looked at himself in the mirror and saw a large purple bruise on his chest; the place where the Killing Curse had hit him. Though it hadn't killed him he winced from the tenderness. He put on fresh clothes which had been prepared for him and he now felt clean for the first time since he, Ron and Hermione had left Shell Cottage some weeks ago. He went downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room and was surprised to see Neville sitting there. Neville had cleaned himself up from the battle; his hair had been cut, he was now clean shaven and looked, Harry felt, rather smart.

Neville stood up when he noticed Harry appearing at the steps and smiled. Harry smiled back at him. Neville seemed to make an attempt to say something but words seemed to fail him. Understanding fully and without saying anything, Harry stepped forward and embraced Neville as a brother. After a few moments they stepped apart.

'Shall we go to the Great Hall?' asked Neville finally.

Harry smiled and he now wondered if he would be able to stop smiling.

'I think we should,' said Harry and he and Neville made their way down to the Great Hall together.

As they walked along the corridors the undamaged portraits of Hogwarts cheered and applauded them both as they progressed through the ruined castle. 'All hail the boy who lived!' 'Hail Neville Longbottom, Snake Slayer' they cried. Harry and Neville just smiled, acknowledged and thanked them for their praise. They eventually made it to the Entrance Hall which was still marked by the recent battle. The stone steps were cracked and singed, there were blood stains on the floor but some effort had been made overnight to clear the glass and rubble. Harry noticed two Aurors flanking the entrance to where the bodies of Voldemort and the fallen Death Eaters were laid. He felt a cold sensation in his gut as he walked by but his attention was quickly brought to the Great Hall which had music coming from it and the sounds of movement from within.

Harry and Neville entered the Hall to find it filled with hundreds of people. The house tables had been restored and was filled by any who chose to sit there. The moment Harry and Neville entered the Hall and were seen there was a moments silence but this was quickly followed by loud cheers and applause. Harry looked around and saw Ron, Hermione, Luna, Aberforth, Seamus, Dean, Cho, his Gryffindor Quidditch team-mates, other students from Dumbledore's Army and even the new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and of course he saw Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn all applauding him. He smiled at them all. He walked in and took a seat next to Ron and Hermione whilst Neville went off to find his grandmother who was sitting with a group of people Harry had never seen before; he guessed that they were Neville's extended family. This was one of the most peaceful days of his life, for the first time ever he didn't have to worry about Voldemort, Dementors, dark wizards or even the Durselys. Everyone was cheerful enough but they also shared in their collective sorrow but Harry had not dared acknowledged his regret over his failure to prevent the battle, a feeling that he noticed had been growing within him.

He heard from some students near by that the centaur's were gathered outside Hagrids hut with Buckbeak and the Thestrals while Grawp was entertaining some of the younger and more curious students outside. The Weasleys however had gathered in the hospital wing where the dead had been laid, he did not want to interrupt their mourning as he remembered the pain of losing Sirius and how much he wanted to be left alone with his grief.

'Harry, how are you?' asked Hermione.

'Good,' he replied as he helped himself to some toast and filled his goblet with orange juice.

'When are you heading off to Australia?' he asked in a bid to change the subject, it didn't feel right that his own well being was being singled out.

'In just a moment actually, Kingsley managed to arrange a special Portkey just outside of Hogsmeade,' she said with uncertainty, 'I hope you don't mind us going so soon after everything?'

'Not at all, I'm sure your parents would be missing you,' he said truthfully.

'You could always come with us' said Ron although the way he looked at Harry suggested that the offer wasn't what it was meant to be and Harry was able to read the subtle hint and was ready.

'No thanks I better help with some of the rebuilding of the castle, you two go,' he said and Ron smiled at him, even Hermione smiled.

'Anything in the Prophet?' asked Harry.

'The front page predictably is all about You Know What,' said Ron and he handed Harry a copy of the morning addition.

 _HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED DEFEATED_

 _The wizarding world is united in celebration today following the report that the dark wizard, He Who Must Not Be Named has been defeated and officially declared dead. This glorious news was the result of a lengthy battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry involving teachers, students, Ministry officials and the Death Eaters._

 _New Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, formerly of the Auror's Office, made the official announcement; 'it with great relief and happiness that I can officially announce the death of He Who Must Not Be Named this evening'. Whilst the Minister refused to go into specific details about the death of the said wizard, some sources have been quoted as saying that You Know Who was killed following a confrontation with Harry Potter who is currently unavailable for comment after spending the last several months a wanted fugitive._

 _Whilst news of the death of You Know Who has been greeted with great celebration all over the world, it has been tarnished by the tragic news coming through Ministry sources of the battle that took place. Tragically the Minister also had to announce the death of fifty people, some including students, who were killed in the battle. This news has generated shock and sadness in the magical community added only more with reports that the ancient castle has sustained heavy damage. Shacklebolt promised 'a time to grieve for the dead but for now celebrate the great victory that their sacrifice has allowed to happen this day'._

Harry relieved to see that they had left out the specific details; he couldn't stomach the idea of people seeing him as some sort of saviour especially considering what he was feeling underneath. He at least was able to have a quick word with Kingsley last night to congratulate him on his promotion and he also felt particular satisfaction in telling him about the crimes of Dolores Umbridge in the Ministry during the last year.

His mind and attention had returned to Ron and Hermione and he spent several more minutes with them before they finally bid their goodbyes to him and left the Hall preparing for their journey to Australia, Harry suddenly felt very alone. He had been with Ron and Hermione constantly for the last year and now all he had was his thoughts for company and it was in this moment that he realised that there was a lot for him to say to himself as he gazed around the Hall and surveyed the damage surrounding him.

The castle had been badly damaged by the fighting and many of the ancient charms that had made Hogwarts what it was had been destroyed. Harry was told by Professor Sprout that a special envoy of Ministry wizards had been summoned to commence reconstruction of the castle, the ancient charms could be restored in time but there was the issue of any hidden enchantments that the Death Eaters placed on the school. With the Death Eaters dead, imprisoned or on the run, there was no way to know what sort of dark magic may have been employed to secure the school and Kingsley decided that Hogwarts should be swept thoroughly for any such magic.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table alone thinking about his life to this point; with his mission completed and Voldemort dead so what now? Harry barely had time to think of his options when he received a polite summon from Professor McGonagall. He got to his feet and approached the table where McGonagall sat and he sat down opposite her.

'Professor?' he said looking at her face which was adorned with cuts and bruises from the previous night's event, 'are you alright?'

'Oh I'm mending Potter thank you for asking,' she said gently and Harry was relieved to see that she was smiling, 'Potter I wanted to ask you about your future?'

'Professor?' he asked in surprise.

'No need to act so surprised Potter after all you never finished you education at Hogwarts and I was wondering what your intentions for the future are?' she said seriously and Harry, suddenly feeling under pressure, couldn't really think of an answer to give.

'Well, I, err … don't know Professor I haven't really thought about anything much beyond today,' he said truthfully.

Professor McGonagall's expression softened sympathetically.

'I understand Potter, really I do, this is after all quite difficult to take in,' she said looking around the Hall. 'I remember the celebrations when You Know Who first fell, on that occasion there was nothing but joy but this … this is much different.'

Harry felt the temptation to put his hand on Professor McGonagall's arm in comfort but it didn't feel right.

'Professor, he's gone now forever,' he said. Professor McGonagall looked at him. 'Really, there will be no next time'.

She smiled at him.

'I can only imagine the relief you must be feeling,' she said softly.

'In truth Professor, relief is not just what I'm feeling,' he said with a sigh. Professor McGonagall eyed him intently.

'Professor I need to ask you something important,' he whispered at her.

'Well,' she whispered back stunned by the seriousness of the question, 'since you've asked me you might as well go ahead.'

'Did I do the right thing last night?' he asked seriously.

Professor McGonagall blinked.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'In not leaving did I do the right thing?'

Professor McGonagall paused for a moment to consider her answer, this was most serious and personal question he had ever asked her.

'I think it ultimately comes down to what you think,' she said finally.

'I'm not sure whether it was the right choice.'

'I told you at the time it was foolish to enter the castle Potter but you told me you had, was that the truth?'

'Yes Professor, there was no other way to beat him,' he said.

'In which case it was the only choice that could be made and He Who Must Not Be Named is dead as a result. I'd say it was worth it, don't you?'

'Fifty people at least are dead because of me.'

'Fifty people are dead because He Who Must Not Be Named killed them, not you.'

'But if I had left the castle …'

'Then many more would still be left suffering at the hands of the Death Eaters and as I'm sure you were aware, their love of cruelty didn't end at the gates of Hogwarts.'

At this moment he fell silent, unable to argue against her and it was here that she seemed to him the same Professor McGonagall he had known since first arriving to Hogwarts all those years ago.

'Harry,' she said softly and he was caught off guard, she never called him by his first name. 'A terrible price was paid last night but that blame lies with one person and that person is not you so I would only say to you again; isn't that worth the price that was paid?'

'I really hope so Professor,' said Harry.

There wasn't much else to say as far as Harry was concerned and Professor McGonagall finally offered him the chance to return to Hogwarts and complete his final year of study. Whilst he greatly appreciated the offer and it at least gave him an option, he didn't know how he would feel returning to the castle now.

McGonagall's words were the only source of comfort Harry felt he could accept, she didn't blame him either and she at least gave him another thought to focus on. Hundreds and thousands more witches and wizards would be able to live and grow up now without the fear of hearing Voldemorts name. Tom Riddle would vanish into the history books as the most feared dark wizard in history who met his match against a united wizarding community. Harry could imagine no better fate for Lord Voldemort; defeated by Pure-Bloods and Muggle-Borns in unity, Riddle would've hated it. But beneath it all, he still felt the guilt of all those who had died, Dumbledore once told him that his greatest strength was his ability to love and feel and he was proved right, but right now it felt like a curse.

After breakfast Harry decided that he would dare to venture out into the front of the castle and enjoy the Hogwarts grounds one last time; nearly a year ago he thought he would never see the castle again. Harry entered the Entrance Hall when suddenly someone through themselves at him, it was Percy . Harry was taken aback since Percy was only member of the Weasley family he didn't have a particularly good relationship with.

'You helped me move him to safety' cried Percy who was embracing Harry tightly, 'thank you Harry'. Harry's own subdued emotions over Fred's death were rising within him and he was desperate to keep them under control.

'You're not angry with me?' Harry stammered.

'Angry? No of course not, none of this is was on you,' said Percy confidently.

'Anyway,' said Percy as he now regained composure and his usual sense of dignity. 'I have to be off, Ron and Hermione have gone on ahead but they've left you this note to explain where they've gone.'

Harry wondered why Ron and Hermione had left him a message since he knew where they had gone but he assumed, naturally, that Percy's intentions to join them had changed their plans. He took the note and opened it.

 _Harry,_

 _Looks like Percy didn't get the hint, and now we are gonna be stuck with him the whole journey, any chance you could delay him or try to stop him for us?_

 _Ron_

Harry laughed out loud at this but before he could help Ron with his request Percy spoke first.

'Sorry Harry, got to go, they'll get trapped in magical limbo without me, see you,' beamed Percy and like that he sped off without letting Harry say another word.

Harry started his walk, he first walked along the border of the Forbidden Forest remembering the last time he went into them seemed like a dream to him. He reached what was left of Hagrid's hut and went towards the Black Lake. He watched the small crowds surrounding the centaurs and other magical creatures as he went by, the only desire he had at this moment was for some peace and quiet and a time to think. He sat down along the bank of the lake and watched the calm and tranquil surface. He glanced around at the damaged grounds and felt a comforting warmth in his heart as he cast his mind back to the past. He stared at the castle and remembered the first time he saw it, he remembered the Sorting Ceremony, he remembered meeting Ron and Hermione, a floating club crashing down onto a Troll. He cast his mind back to all the things that made his life bearable, he barely noticed the tear running down his face.

He sat peacefully at the lake, watching the Giant Squid's tentacles rise to the surface before disappearing under again. He didn't know how long he had been there for before a voice spoke to him which brought him out of his day dreams.

'How you doing Harry?'

He spun around and saw the scarred face of Bill Weasley standing beside him his stomach dropped. This was the first time he had spoken to a different member of the Weasley family alone since the previous night, Percy was different since he had been there and seen what had happened but Bill? He wasn't sure what to expect.

'Hi Bill, how are you?' stammered Harry.

'Been better but alive at least, thanks to you,' he said softly.

Harry didn't know quite what to say, the last thing he felt he either needed or deserved was gratitude from someone who he felt he should be asking forgiveness from. 'Mum's been asking after you and wondered where you were,' said Bill more seriously though not unkind. 'She's starting to worry about you, frankly so was I.'

'I wanted to give all of you some space,' said Harry feeling that it was terrible excuse now he said it. 'I also needed some time'.

'I know what you mean,' said Bill. 'I look around and I feel sad, I had a great time here and to see the castle like this is like coming to the end of a long journey; in more ways than one.'

'It is, for all of us,' said Harry reflectively. Bill was watching him,

'But that doesn't mean all things need to change which brings me to my main point Harry and that is why are keeping your distance from everyone, especially with things as they are?'

Harry didn't know what to say to him. The last thing he wanted to tell Bill was what he was actually feeling and most of all he didn't want to somehow negate the sacrifice of Fred and the others by regretting the battle. What was worse to him was that he didn't know whether he truly regretted it or not or whether he was right to or not. But there was no getting around the issue no matter how selfish it may seem from his part; he had never wanted to get anyone else involved in this and had rather just gone searching for the Horcruxes himself. But Dumbledore knew him better; he knew he would need Ron and Hermione not just to finish the task but also to avoid the temptation of the Deathly Hallows, the same temptation that had ultimately proved Dumbledore and Tom Riddle's downfall.

'I really did think that you'd want some privacy, it's a family tragedy and I didn't want to intrude,' he said at last and Bill walked up to him until they were stood face to face.

'You think you're not part of our family?' whispered Bill incredulously.

'You'll never know how much I've wanted to be part of your family,' cried Harry in spite of himself, Bill fell silent. 'I love your family more than I can say but it is because your family is so close to me that I nearly got you all killed, Fred …' Harry suddenly couldn't talk.

Bill watched Harry for a few moments, his face showing signs of emotion, before turning back towards the castle.

'You know Percy was the brains of the family at Hogwarts,' he said. 'Charlie was a great Quidditch player, as is Ginny, Fred and George were the trouble makers but Ron. Ron had part of us all in him, brave, smart, a trouble maker, and a not too bad Keeper from what I've heard. And I tell you something else; every one of them has gained something extra through knowing you.'

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'I did nothing…' started Harry rather timidly, but Bill took no notice.

'You led Ron and Hermione after the Philosopher's Stone, saved Ginny from a Basilisk, Dad from a Snake, taught Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons and inspired all of us to stand against You Know Who and even now you feel unable to take credit from the good that you've done.'

'But Fred …'

'Fred,' interrupted Bill, 'never did anything he wasn't willing to do and I know both he and George were proud to take a stand against You Know Who.'

The speech ended and though it did make him feel better, Harry still felt no relief from the guilt that was built up inside of him. Bill made no mention of Fred's death or of his current feelings of the battle itself; Harry concluded that this was something he would have to face by speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley face to face.

'Where is Mrs. Weasley Bill?' he asked softly.

Bill seemed surprised for a moment before smiling a relieved smile at him, 'they're in the hospital wing with Fred,' he replied.

Harry nodded his thanks and left Bill there; he turned back and made his way back to the front entrance of the castle and Harry felt each step become more of a burden in anticipation to what was coming. His chest felt tight, he found it hard to swallow as his fears boiled to the surface; would they even speak to him or let him come up to them? Would they let him see Ginny again? Maybe Ginny would use a Bat Bogey Hex on him as he entered the hospital wing. All of these were on his mind so much that his journey to the hospital fazed out of his mind until quite suddenly, as far as he was concerned, he was staring at the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped inside.

The sight before him that would haunt his dreams for a long time to come; the wing had been magically expanded to accommodate the dead who had been laid out neatly so that their family and friends could pay their respects. Harry walked slowly past them and with each turn of his head his heart sank. He saw classmates and students he had learnt magic with lying dead before him, their faces pale and still, expressionless, at peace perhaps. He looked over and saw Colin Creevey's parents and his brother, Dennis who were grieving the loss of their son and he could not bear to look at them. He wondered where Remus and Tonks were laid as he carried on past the bodies until he found them; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, two of the finest people he had ever known, were paying the ultimate price for associating themselves with Harry Potter. They had taken him into their home and had treated him like he was their own son; spent birthdays and Christmases with them, laughed and ate with them, as far as he was concerned they were the family he never had.

As he approached them he stopped, his fear was now at boiling point and his legs felt like they were filled with lead, making him unable to move to them nor walk away from them. He was trapped in a nightmare; surely about to be cast away by the family he loved so dearly, his breathing became difficult, his eyes watered as finally Mrs. Weasley looked up and saw him standing there. She got to her feet and rushed towards him; this was it, it was going to happen now, the screaming and shouting. He wouldn't blame her; he did the same thing when Sirius died. Mrs. Weasley rushed ever closer, just an arms length away, she would be able to strike out at him any moment now, he drew a deep breath as she reached him and he suddenly found himself pulled into a tight, warm but glorious embrace.

'Oh Harry,' she cried. 'Where have you been? Arthur and I have been so worried about you.'

She was worried about him? But how could they be worried if they blamed him for the death of their son?

'Oh .. well, I …' started Harry but Mrs. Weasley hugged him even tighter. He looked over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder and saw Mr. Weasley walking up to them. Mrs. Weasley let him out of her grasp and Mr. Weasley, for the first time ever in his life, welcomed Harry with an embrace of his own.

'So I see Bill found you then,' beamed Mr. Weasley, though they were smiling Harry could see the redness of their eyes.

'How's George, Ginny and Charlie?' asked Harry desperately to change the subject.

'Oh well, George couldn't face coming up here and so he and Ginny have gone back to the Gryffindor Common Room and Charlie's helping with the disposal of the giants, he felt his experience with large dragons might help the Ministry, they're coping the best they can' said Mrs. Weasley. There was a pause following this and Harry felt that he couldn't contain what he was feeling any longer. Mrs. Weasley turned away and sat back down besides a body which must be Fred..

'I'm so sorry,' cried Harry in an emotional whisper.

'Whatever for?' asked Mr. Weasley gently. Harry felt the time for holding guilt was long gone and he owed them this now.

'I caused this, if I hadn't got careless then the Carrows wouldn't have summoned Vol … him and the battle would have been avoided.'

Harry felt that by taking responsibility for it the battle it might alleviate his feelings of guilt at Fred's death. However he had no sooner than finished his words then a voice came up from behind him.

'It was not your fault, never say that' said Mrs Weasley who looked up at him.

'It was the Death Eaters who killed our boy and never believe otherwise' cried Mrs. Weasley and Harry noticed fresh tears running down her face.

'But the battle could have been avoided and then …' started Harry but this time Mr. Weasley interrupted.

'Then what? You Know Who would still be alive and many more innocent people and hundreds more families would have been torn apart and the battle would have come sooner or later and even more people would have died,' said Mr. Weasley seriously. 'No what happened last night spared many more people from a terrible fate and while it is hard to see it now; I know that the price paid tonight was worth it.'

These were words like sounded like pure magic to Harry; how could they be true? The Weasleys didn't blame him for Freds death but they also seemed to understand, even with their grief, that it had been a price worth paying. How could they feel and think this when he wasn't sure himself? Maybe this was how his grief was manifesting itself he wondered and maybe he should give himself time to heal; he had lost his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Lupin; maybe now was the time for him to fully heal from the trauma. Maybe this is why he was feeling so much and as he did so he felt that wonderful sense of relief fill up inside him once more.

Harry finally saw things as a new beginning. Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned downstairs to the Great Hall to gather with the other families and join in with their mourning and celebrations. Harry laughed with them and cried with them but for the first time in a long while, he finally felt free. Throughout the day he made emotional goodbyes to his class mates who were returning home for the summer, Dean left to be reunited with his family, Seamus and the Patil twins were picked up by their parents though Parvati wanted to visit Lavender one last time in the hospital wing. Luna left shortly before he did to meet her father who was being released from Azkaban but not before she kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for everything. He stood in the Entrance of Hogwarts and felt emotional, wondering whether again he would return to this place which brought him so much happiness, he even wondered whether he would ever love it the same way again after all this. For now, as far as he was concerned, it didn't matter; he would deal with the consequences of his actions for weeks to come and he hoped that one day he will not feel guilty for what happened here. He left Hogwarts hoping for a much brighter future ahead.


	2. Chapter 2: Fallout and Succession

CHAPTER TWO: FALLOUT AND SUCCESSION

The village was quiet and everyone was asleep in their beds, nothing was stirring except for one man walking up the driveway of a small cottage. The man wasn't at all like the other men in the village; in the night he seemed ordinary enough but in the daylight people would see pale skin, a skeletally thin body with a bald head which bore a most unusual symbol. On this night he was hooded and draped in robes of black which covered all of his features from view but protruding from his robes was a wand that was outstretched in front of him. The gravel crunched under his slow moving footsteps and the only thing which could alert anyone to his presence was the light coming from a street lamp at the end of the garden. The man's dark eyes glistened as with a single swipe of his wand the lamp went out, concealing him in total darkness. He continued his progress to the front door and froze suddenly as a new light emerged out of the front window overlooking the garden. The man crouched out of sight to prevent anyone from seeing him but through the window he could make out a single figure moving about in the kitchen.

Inside was an elderly man, a Muggle who had got out of bed to make a cup of tea for himself and his wife. He was wearing his pyjamas and a red nightcap and in front of him was a tea tray carrying two cups and a portable kettle, though to the robed man these objects were as mysterious to him as his wand would be to the Muggle.

The stranger raised his wand and pointed it directly at the key hole of the front door, _'Alohomora,'_ he whispered and the door instantly became unlocked. The man pushed the door inwards and he silently entered the cottage, he was careful not to be discovered although he did not lower his wand. The man walked a small way into the cottage before the door slammed loudly behind him. There was a clatter of china coming from the kitchen as if something had been dropped suddenly, and the old Muggle peered around the corner to see what was happening. He called out into the darkness very timidly but the dark man didn't react.

'Who's there?' cried the old man but the stranger made no response or any noise for that matter as he approached the elderly Muggle. He pointed his wand and cried _'Avada Kedavra'._

The elderly man was blasted backwards into the bedroom and crashed into the side of the bed as the green light faded from the kitchen. The man stepped forward again into the bedroom and with another flick of his wand, engulfed the room with that same terrible green light which had just come from the kitchen. The man looked down on the bodies of Muggle and his wife with a feeling of satisfaction.

'Another round of Muggle killing Darius?' came a voice from the kitchen behind him. The first man, Darius, left the bedroom and re-entered the kitchen to face the newcomer.

'I take it is was who slammed the door?' said Darius eyeing the newcomer.

'Not my fault you didn't think the close the door,' he replied. Darius glanced into the bedroom.

'It mattered not in the end,' he said triumphantly.

'Why didn't you just Apparate in and stun the Muggles?' asked the second man who had a more muscular build than the first one and with a deeper voice to match it. Darius lowered his hood and his pale, bald head became apparent to any who would seek to see it.

'Just stun the Muggles?' cried Darius as if someone had said something shocking. 'You've gone soft, it's no wonder the Dark Lord chose mediocre tasks for you Jasper.' The other man lowered his hood revealing his bearded face with long brown hair which was tied back, his eyes were bagged and his skin lacked its normal colour.

'It's not that,' said Jasper, 'the Ministry has extra sensors in place to detect any killings committed by wizards, right now the Aurors are on a massive offensive, it's unwise to be so reckless.'

Darius however was not so concerned with the Ministry or the Aurors, he was more concerned with the arrival of the others, or however many there were left. Darius was in London when the regime fell but like many others he fled, hoping to meet up with the Dark Lord when he called for them. But no summon came and he had panicked, had he missed the call? Why was the Dark Lord not retaking the Ministry while Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors alike were placing their hands over the Ministry? He had reached Sheffield when he managed to meet up with a Death Eater who managed to escape the carnage at Hogwarts. He told Darius of how the Dark Lord fell and remembered how he wouldn't believe it; the Dark Lord killed by the hands of Harry Potter? Severus Snape had testified to the Dark Lord himself of Potter's mediocre magical skill so how had he managed it? These were some of the questions that he wanted to know, as well as what was the next phase now that the Dark Lord was gone.

'Jasper what do you know of the rumours going round?' he asked suddenly. The man named Jasper sat down at the table, conjured up a glass of water and began helping himself to the Muggle's bread.

'There are no rumours, just the truth,' said Jasper.

'What truth?'

'You know as well as I do what the truth is, you just can't admit it to yourself,' said Jasper, biting into the Muggles bread again. Darius felt crushed, he had heard the first rumours several hours ago and refused to believe them but then we he saw Ministry collaborators flee and Imperiused officials awaking did he finally choose to escape realising that it must be true. Jasper was watching him carefully.

'I don't know much, only what I've heard from the Daily Prophet. Very few of our kind got out of Hogwarts and none of them seem to have been present when the Dark Lord confronted Potter,' he said.

'Who made it out?' whispered Darius dreading to hear it.

'Very few but what I've heard is that Dolohov, Greyback, and Bellatrix are dead; Rookwood, Macnair, and Yaxley are on their way to Azkaban and I don't know what happened to Malfoy, or any of the others though I suspect many more are dead.'

'What… what about the Dark Lord?'

'The body of the Dark Lord has been placed under heavy guard although its whereabouts are unknown; some suspect the Department of Mysteries, Gringotts, and even Nurmengard.'

Darius let out a cry of grief, the thought of unworthy hands touching the body of the Dark Lord sickened him, and he vowed to himself that they would all pay dearly for what they had done. Darius waited quietly with the man named Jasper for what seemed like hours, he even allowed himself time to rest and eat from the Muggle kitchen. After a while Jasper suddenly got to his feet. Darius eyed him intently.

'Right,' said Jasper, 'I'm off.'

'Where are you going?' asked Darius.

'Away from here and as far from the Ministry as I can'

'You can't, the others still haven't arrived yet.' Jasper laughed but it was devoid of any humour.

'What others? Don't you see? There are no others, no-one else is coming tonight or ever again.'

'You cannot leave, it is our responsibility to carry on the order in the name of the Dark Lord,' cried Darius who seemed quite desperate to Jasper who just laughed at him again.

'The Dark Lord is dead, the Death Eaters are finished, our time is done,' he said finally.

Darius' eyes were bulging with insanity and rage, to Jasper the Dark Lord's decision to set Darius minor tasks was to contain his ever increasing instability. Not even a year ago, Darius had dropped his family name and had instead adopted the Dark Lord's ancestral name; Slytherin. Many of the Death Eaters had laughed at him when he decided to do this, many viewed Darius as a sub-standard wizard whose mental instability threatened to undermine the most sensitive of operations. The Dark Lord however saw things differently and instead played on Darius insanity and channeled it into a massive Muggle killing spree. This had earned him life in Azkaban but the Dark Lord freed him when the prison had been ransacked by Death Eaters last year.

'You know what happens when people mock me,' breathed Darius as a vein began pulsating in his left temple. Jasper turned, the laughter gone now and he raised his own wand and pointed it at the insane man before him.

'You would be unwise to threaten me,' snarled Jasper but Darius took no notice, his wand remaining outstretched.

'The Dark Lord would kill you for your insubordination!'

'The Dark Lord is dead and besides I take no orders from a wretch like you, you were not even in Slytherin.'

'You will take orders from the one who succeeds him,' whispered Darius who became much calmer as he began to examine his wand. Jasper just stared at him.

'You, succeed the Dark Lord? Nonsense, no-one succeeds the Dark Lord.'

'Oh but his Disciple would,' cried Darius who raised his wand so Jasper could see clearly. 'This is the wand of the Dark Lord, it was entrusted to me when he seized a much greater wand from Albus Dumbledore and now it's mine.'

Jasper eyed the wand intently. 'Impossible,' he breathed but he was lying to himself, he had seen that wand before in the hands of the Dark Lord, there could be no mistake, somehow this wretch had got hold of the wand of the Dark Lord. 'I will have none of this!' he yelled and he turned away from Darius and made for the door.

'Stop!' shrieked Darius Slytherin, 'you will obey me for I am the Disciple of the Dark Lord and we will carry on with the Dark Lords wishes!'

But Jasper had Apparated with a loud crack before Darius could cast any spell and unleash his fury but upon witnessing the desertion, the man named Darius Slytherin brought his wand down and the house exploded.


	3. Chapter 3: The Minister's Request

CHAPTER THREE: THE MINISTERS REQUEST

It was a bright summer's day, the most peaceful day so far but Harry was feeling uneasy. It had been a several days since the Battle of Hogwarts and the horrorof that fateful night were still plaguing his dreams with images of dead friends and comrades who had defended him. He was still wondering whether he had made the right decision in allowing the residents of Hogwarts to fight for him that night despite the fall of Voldemort. He dared not share this worry with Ron or Hermione who were both coming to terms with the battle in their own way, besides he had already expressed his feelings to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they had given him a few things to think about.

He also felt lonely, Ron had Hermione and they were currently in Australia to find her parents and he felt like he had no one. Harry wished very much he had Ginny with him but he decided that it was too soon to pursue a relationship and he felt it would be arrogant to assume that she still felt the same for him in light of Fred's death. The Weasley family had expressed no ill will towards him over Fred's death in fact they were among the first to rush him and celebrate Voldemort's downfall with him and in those initial moments the adrenaline he felt disguised any and all misgivings he would later feel.

Harry was lying down on the grass looking up towards the bright blue sky and it looked more beautiful than he had ever remembered seeing it. The clouds were white and fluffy; the wind was a small breeze which blended perfectly with the summer sun which Harry welcomed for its cooling effect. He lay there alone, dreaming of happier times when his mind wasn't filled with the guilt that was consuming him more and more these days. He did feel better now than he did a few days ago, he felt a tiny surge of relief underneath all his misgivings. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him that but now the thought of actually living made him feel even more uneasy. He also wished he had someone to confide in with this but Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus were dead and he didn't want to hurt the Weasley family any more than he already had done and his friends were absent. The decision to return to the Burrow was not one he had planned for; Harry had considered returning to Grimmauld Place with Kreacher and making the house liveable once again and after so many months on the run from the Death Eater's, the Black family home sounded very appealing and the thought of bringing it back into the light seemed like a worthy motivation to him. It wasn't to be however. Mrs. Weasley would have none of it when he suggested the idea; 'don't be silly, you're coming back with us and we'll have no arguments about that,' she had said to him and so he had given in. Kreacher remained with the house elves of Hogwarts to help sweep the castle of any hidden magical defenses placed by the Death Eaters. They had recovered Professor Snape's body during the sweep, Harry felt guilty forgetting about Snape's death which surprised him considering he imagined many ways he'd like to have paid Snape back for Dumbledore's death. Of course Dumbledore again knew more than he did and Professor Snape had turned out to be trustworthy after all but Harry didn't know what to feel. He and Snape shared such animosity towards each other that went beyond the last year that it was difficult to know what to feel. He knew he owed a lot to Snape and he vowed to make things right when a little time had passed to allow everything to sink in.

But even this didn't help him feel any better, Hermione had immediately left for Australia with Ron and Percy to find her parents and remove the memory charm she had performed on them. Harry had decided to remain behind, he told Hermione that he wanted to help with the reconstruction of Hogwarts but the truth was much simpler, he couldn't bear to watch Ron and Hermione all over each other on a long journey knowing what he had lost himself.

The Ministry of Magic though was free again and Kingsley was determined to make it a better organization than the one that fell but they were yet to try Ministry collaborators who worked willingly the Death Eater regime. One of the first things he had done when he met Kingsley was to name Dolores Umbridge as head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission and he informed him of the crimes he witnessed committed by the committee. He felt a certain satisfaction as he held out a recent copy of the new Daily Prophet.

 _DOLORES UMBRIDGE ARRESTED_

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge, former Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and one time headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was arrested yesterday charged with the wilful collaboration with the Death Eaters._

 _Ms Umbridge was led from her estate this morning by Ministry officials and was officially charged with abuse of power and crimes against the wizarding world, onlookers have claimed the accused sobbed unrestrainedly throughout the proceeding and has been remanded in Azkaban to await trial. Ms. Umbridge, 42, served as Undersecretary to former Minister Cornelius Fudge, who was unavailable for comment, before being assigned to Hogwarts where she enjoyed a short stint as Headmistress before being replaced by Albus Dumbledore. It is her role as head of the so-called 'Muggle-Born Registration Committee' which has brought about these charge where allegedly she participated and authorized the seizure of wands from Muggle-Born wizards, false imprisonments to Azkaban, and most shockingly the use of the Dementor's kiss upon said victims._

 _Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt was quick to welcome the news proclaiming it as the "the first step in the reconstruction of our world as we bring to justice those who attempted to corrupt and destroy it". The arrest of Madam Umbridge is the first such arrest conducted by the new Ministry since its formation in the hours following the defeat of You Know Who although it is believed that there are plans to expand this with an announced series of investigations into the conduct of Ministry officials who served under the Death Eaters. Some officials have expressed some concern over the proposals claiming that it amounts to no more than a 'witch hunt' but one official, Percy Weasley, newly appointed Undersecretary to the Minister issued a short statement from Sydney, Australia simply stating "if you've nothing to hide then you nothing to worry about"._

Whilst Harry smiled with the satisfaction that Umbridge was facing Azkaban he wished it was enough to alleviate the horrible feeling in his stomach when his mind returned to the present. He sat up suddenly and looked around the field, he couldn't see the Burrow behind the trees that blocked its view but he still couldn't shake the terrible feeling something was wrong. He wondered whether it was just his imagination after so long spent running from Death Eaters and sensing potential danger lurking nearby. He concluded that it was just him but then he noticed that his breath was turning to steam in front of him but he knew this was impossible; it was a bright sunny day and it wasn't cold. But then there was something truly strange; he was starting to feel cold as the horrific memories in his head were boiling to the surface and they were becoming louder and louder until the noise became so loud that when he closed his eyes he felt that he was back in the battle again. A terrible sensation gripped him as he realised he'd felt like this before.

'No,' he breathed.

A grey mist was descending from the sky and was coming towards him, a terrible dread filled him and he began to understand what was happening. Knowing immediately what this meant he drew out his repaired phoenix feather wand and directed it at the mist and cast a dispersion spell, with a bang and a flash of light the mist dispersed into six separate parts. As he stood there watching, the noises in his head growing more loudly by the minute, six Dementors emerged from the mist and approached him in a circular formation above him. His lungs grew heavy as he felt the icy chill engulf his whole body, the Dementors descended on him without warning and Harry found himself thrown to the ground as they soared right by him. He closed his eyes from the pain and before him he saw a terrible sight. He saw Ron, Hermione, all of Hogwarts fighting dark wizards in the Great Hall and as he looked to the side he saw the bodies of Fred, Remus and Tonks laying there, the noise and cries of the battle was going to engulf him and drive him to madness. He knew it. He opened his eyes to see the Dementors converging on him and with every ounce of strength he could muster he raised his wand and tried to think of every happy thought he could think of. He went through images in his mind, meeting Ron and Hermione, a club hitting a troll, Quidditch, flying, Sirius, seeing his mother and father; but every image seemed to evaporate as soon as he came up with them.

' _Expecto Patronum,'_ he cried in vain but his wand only seemed capable of producing silver vapour. He watched in horror as the Dementors closed in on him and it that moment he considered surrendering to his inevitable fate, after everything he had survived he would now suffer a fate worse than death. He realized that he would never see Ron again, nor Hermione, or Hogwarts, the Weasleys.

Then a sudden realization dawned on him, one final hope that he wouldn't let go off. The smell of perfume, distant hints of the Burrow, beautiful and dashing red hair, the grace and power she possessed on a broomstick, Ginny was the only image that wouldn't leave his mind now or ever.

' _Expecto Patronum!'_ he roared to the heavens.

With the greatest force he had ever felt in his life, the silver stag erupted out of his wand and collided with the oncoming Dementors. Harry let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his stag as he felt a powerful warmth flood his veins and very soul with energy and Harry felt strong as he got to his feet. With a motion of his wand he directed the stag at each Dementor in turn who rebounded against it and withdrew from the sight of battle. But the Dementors were not withdrawing completely, they were rebounding back and attacking again and Harry had to concentrate to keep his stag in form as he directed it against each Dementor in turn. He heard people running and calling out to him but as they grew closer the Dementors started backwards in full retreat. He stood there, wand outstretched as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and George came running into the scene each of them with their wand outstretched but the Dementors had already returned to the mist.

'Harry what happened?' cried Mr. Weasley in shock. Harry was looking around for any more of them.

'Dementors,' he replied. 'Six of them right here, came out of nowhere.'

'Oh my god, Harry are you alright?' cried Ginny and she took him by the arm, butterflies were dancing in his stomach even as the adrenaline began to fade and he calmed himself.

'I'm fine,' he said back to her and she smiled at him, he turned to Mr. Weasley.

'I thought the Dementors would return to Ministry control after Voldemort's downfall?' They flinched still at the sound of Voldemort's name.

'Not quite, most have returned and are being contained but the others have gone rogue and aren't interested in simply running Azkaban anymore,' said Mr. Weasley who was sweating from the run.

'How did you know what was going on?' asked Harry them curiously.

'We saw the mist rising over the trees and noticed something was wrong, I tell you Harry you always go for the theatrics don't you?' joked George and Harry was happy to see his sense of humour hadn't died also.

Mrs. Weasley took Harry by the other arm and she had a concerned look on her face.

'Arthur you should send a message to Kingsley about this,' she said before turning to Harry. 'Harry best come back to the house, there might be more of them.'

'I don't think so Mum,' said George. 'There's only five of us and only six Dementors attacked Harry so if there was any more of them they wouldn't have given up so fast would they?'

That was a good point as far as Harry was concerned but that only left him feeling safer from another attack for the time being but the thought of rogue Dementors was terrifying as far as he was concerned.

'It's not the point,' said Mrs. Weasley whom Harry sensed was close to becoming angry. 'The spell used to repel Dementors is incredibly tricky and difficult for an adult never mind a child and apart from Harry here, none of us really have any experience fighting Dementors.'

'Well actually…' started Harry but Ginny interrupted him.

'We can all do it mum, Harry taught us how to do it two years ago.'

Mrs. Weasley were taken aback at this and stared at Harry. He forgot that they didn't really know everything about the DA and Harry's classes.

'You… Harry… taught them magic?' stammered Mrs. Weasley and Harry turned red and felt very small right now.

'Well … I' he started before being interrupted again.

'Yeah he taught defensive lessons in the Room of Requirement for several months,' said George.

'And he taught half our year,' added Ginny who was smiling with pride.

The Weasley's were shocked and as they walked back to the Burrow he filled them in about life under Umbridge and the DA lessons.

'Well we knew you had formed a group dedicated to resisting You Know Who but actually learning magic? You were lucky you weren't expelled,' said Mrs. Weasley shocked, but Harry noticed a silent Mr. Weasley who was beaming at him.

Harry suddenly realized he was feeling warm again and he looked down at his right hand to see that Ginny had taken hold of his hand and suddenly he felt light as a feather. The battle with Dementors seemed like hundreds of years ago, the trees and the fields seemed more rich and colourful with Ginny in his arms and the remaining Weasley's had disappeared; it was just only him, her and the whole beautiful world. His daydream ended abruptly when George spoke up; 'Dad its Kingsley and it looks like he's got a whole entourage with him.'

Harry turned his attention back to the Burrow and saw that George was right, the new Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt was running towards them with a couple of Aurors in tow and it looked like two more were stationed at the Burrow.

'Arthur, Molly, Harry I'm glad I caught up with you first,' he said quickly, Harry couldn't help but sense something was wrong judging by the look of Kingsley's face, he didn't even know about the Dementor attack yet.

'What's wrong?' he asked Kingsley before anyone said anyone else.

'There's a new issue we need to discuss,' said Kingsley seriously.

'Well let's go inside and sit down,' said Mr. Weasley with a gesture to the house but before he moved, Kingsley gave a nod to the two Aurors behind him who proceeded to enter the Burrow.

'There're just going to do a quick sweep of the house, just in case,' said Kingsley who acknowledged the puzzled looks on the Weasleys faces.

They waited silently outside for a few more minutes while the two Aurors, who Harry had never seen before, searched the house. Harry was starting feel unnerved now, he did not expect such a commotion over security since Voldemort was dead but that very fact made him more and more concerned that something was seriously wrong. Finally the Aurors came outside and signalled an all clear. They all entered the Burrow and sat down at the kitchen table.

' _Muffliato'_ cried Kingsley who had raised his wand swiftly to make sure their conversation would remain private. The Minister sat down at the head of the table and began to speak softly but clearly.

'When You Know Who was defeated the Death Eater run Ministry collapsed and the remaining Death Eaters fled London as the Order of the Phoenix regained control of the Ministry, what we haven't released yet is the details of our anti-Death Eater operations which so far have led to the death of several Death Eaters with five more apprehended and sent to Azkaban.'

'That's great news,' said Harry but he was instantly silenced by Kingsley.

'Please wait Harry, what also has also been kept from public knowledge is the details of a couple of Muggle murders committed by wizards,' Kingsley said solemnly. 'I'm sorry to tell you that at the location of each crime was … well.'

Kingsley couldn't bring himself to speak the word and instead he opened up a piece of parchment and laid it out on the table for all to see and what Harry saw made his heart freeze and made him feel like he had been struck in the gut by a Hippogriff. The parchment had a newspaper photograph on it of two small cottages, both had their doors blown off the hinges and the walls looked singed by fire but hovering above both of them, plain as day, was the Dark Mark.

'It was confirmed by Ministry officials at both addresses, the image is real,' said Kingsley who was staring at the shocked and hurt faces of the Weasley's.

'Impossible,' gasped Ginny whose eyes watered as she clutched her face. 'But You Know Who is dead, it's over isn't it? Why can't they just let it be?'

Mr. Weasley put his arm around his daughter as he tried to comfort her, his own emotions seemed to mirror the others. Mrs. Weasley seemed lost for words and George went very pale and quiet, his eyes filling with tears, but Harry felt a hot hatred rise within. After all that they had suffered, that everyone had lost, Voldemort was dead so why were there still Dark Marks appearing in the sky? Why were the Death Eaters carrying on the struggle?

'Who?' asked Harry in a deadly tone that reflected his anger? Everyone looked at him.

'We don't know, although the perpetrator seems to be one man and he refers to himself only as the Disciple,' said Kingsley.

This still made no sense to Harry as all of Voldemorts main supporters were at Hogwarts during the battle and most had either been killed or arrested and he could think of no-one else who would have the power or influence to carry on the movement without Voldemort.

'How do you know this?'

'Because he left a note at the murder scene and one was directed at you Harry.'

'Me?'

'It seems so, whoever this Disciple is he has clearly taken a keen interest in you which is rather unsurprising as far as I'm concerned, you are the natural target for revenge attacks from Death Eaters and their supporters,' said Kingsley.

Harry agreed with Kinglsey's assessment; any loyal support of Voldemort would naturally hold him personally responsible for Voldemorts death and it seems he has found such a person.

'There's more though,' continued Kingsley and once again everyone turned their attention back to the Minister. 'There has been a new wave of Muggle attacks in the area as well as reports of Dementor activity.'

'I was attacked by six Dementors just now,' said Harry.

Kingsley jumped in shock by what he heard.

'Are you …?'

'We're fine but Minister what's going on?' Harry asked seriously and was becoming more concerned as Kinglsey sighed.

'Harry I'm afraid I must ask something of you, something that only you may be able to answer but I need to do this privately,' he said.

This was not the first time that a Minister for Magic had wanted a word with him in private; both Fudge and Scrimgeour had wanted something from him also. Harry however trusted Kingsley, he had fought the Death Eaters with the Order when the Ministry was rejecting the return of Voldemort and most importantly of all; Dumbledore had trusted him.

'It's ok,' he replied kindly. Kinglsey turned to the Weasley's.

'Molly, Arthur I'm sorry that I can't include you in this but this really is something for Harry more than anyone else and I must speak to him privately first,' he said carefully so not to offend them.

Kingsley smiled at them as they nodded their approval and gestured Harry to follow him into the back garden. They closed the wooden door behind them and walked into the Burrow's large garden in silence as took in the beautiful scenery around them. Finally Kingsley spoke.

'I know we had a brief conversation back at Hogwarts the other day Harry but I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate the time you're giving me right now when I'm sure you are tired of Ministry business and dark wizards.'

Harry laughed at the accuracy of Kingsley's assessment.

'Thank you Minister but I've pretty much gotten used to it by now.'

Kingsley smiled.

'I wanted to congratulate you on the arrest of Umbridge the other day,' said Harry. 'It's nice to finally see some justice for a change.'

'It's thanks to you,' said Kingsley who sounded much more like the Minister and not the Auror. 'Without your testimony we may not have been able to even begin these proceedings, but the arrest of Dolores Umbridge has sent shockwaves through the magical elite and there seems to be a momentum gathering for future trials.'

Harry seemed to sense great pride coming from Kingsley as he spoke. Harry suddenly remembered something else which he had totally overlooked in the euphoria of Voldemort's defeat.

'Minister I need to ask you about Gringott's and the goblins because we kind of…'

'Robbed it,' laughed Kingsley loudly, 'it was a bold move Harry, Remus and I could hardly believe it when we heard but rest assured we have sent a delegation to Gringott's to explain, hopefully we'll a see a resolution in the next few days.'

'Thank you,' said Harry with relief. Kingsley became serious and looked at him in a manner which made Harry uneasy.

'Harry I wasn't totally honest back in the house with Molly and Arthur because I didn't want to upset them, but what I told you about this 'Disciple' wasn't the whole truth.'

Harry suddenly went from feeling uneasy to very nervous, whenever he had been given news like this is never usually turned out very well; learning of the prophecy in Dumbledore's office was a good example of this.

'Harry this man doesn't just call himself the Disciple; he apparently refers to himself specifically as the Disciple of the Dark Lord,' said Kinglsey quietly.

Harry froze and stood looking at Kingsley in utter confusion.

'The what?'

'He claims to be the hand chosen successor of You Know Who and has christened himself the Disciple of You Know Who.'

Kingsley's answer didn't help matters because it didn't make sense to him; none whatsoever.

'The Disciple of Lord Voldemort?' said Harry confirming the name Kingsley had mentioned. 'That's nonsense, Voldemorts intention since he was at Hogwarts was to become immortal, that was the point of the Horcruxes, he saw no other equal and so would never chose a disciple.'

Harry suddenly thought of Dumbledore and the journeys they took together into the Pensive two years ago which had armed him with the knowledge to defeat Voldemort and even now it was proving more useful than he dared imagine. Through those memories he had learnt of Tom Riddle's desire to acquire artefacts linking him to the wizarding world as well as his fondness for Hogwarts. But his knowledge of his great enemy did not help him with the current crisis; he looked at Kingsley and sensed there was something else and true to his instincts, Kingsley delivered another bombshell; the biggest of all.

'He also claims to have proof that he is Riddle's successor, he claims to possess the wand of Tom Riddle himself and that it proves his ascension to the leadership of the Death Eaters,' said Kingsley quietly and this time Harry didn't know quite what to say.

'That just can't be,' stammered Harry but even he couldn't be sure about that. He knew that Lord Voldemort would never give his precious wand to anyone, even though he took possession of the Elder Wand. If Voldemort had handed this Disciple his wand then that could represent a rallying point for his supporters to regroup and continue the war.

'I see that you understand the significance of this development,' said Kingsley seriously and Harry couldn't help but agree

'Are we even sure that it is Voldemort's wand?' asked Harry desperately to disprove this theory. Kingsley looked even more solemn.

'That is one option we are considering but in order to do that I must ask a terrible service of you.'

Harry really didn't like the sound of that especially since he suspected what Kingsley might ask of him.

'No-one has dared to inspect Riddle's body since his death and I must ask to you come to the Ministry and inspect it to see if his wand is there with him?' said Kingsley and Harry's pulse started racing fast.

'But can't anyone do it?' he asked without thinking.

'I'm afraid no-one else has the courage to go near him and you are the only one to have seen the wand first hand and up close, I'm so sorry Harry but I must ask this of you,' said Kingsley very softly.

Harry thought very hard about this request; Tom Riddle murdered his parents sixteen years ago because of a prophecy that foretold the coming of the one who could defeat him. Harry suffered terribly because of this link and many friends and associates had died fighting him and although Riddle was now dead, he was still affecting him now. He knew he had no choice but that didn't stop him from trying to find a way out this; none came to him however.

'I'll do it,' he said finally.

Kingsley didn't smile but gave an appreciated nod.

'If there was any other way I would take it but right now, once again you are our only hope,' said Kingsley. Harry accepted this and knew that it was another price of defeating the greatest dark wizard who ever lived.

'For now we are going to withhold this information from the public, the very thought of another You Know Who could do much to undermine the current climate of hope we are find ourselves in.'

Harry couldn't disagree with Kingsley, with Voldemort dead the wizarding world can finally unite and rebuild free from the fear of Death Eaters although the sacrifices are under threat by this one man. He wouldn't permit that to happen and would do anything to stop it, even if it meant facing his greatest enemy one last time.


	4. Chapter 4: Return to the Ministry

CHAPTER FOUR: RETURN TO THE MINISTRY

Harry woke up from a surprisingly peaceful sleep and felt light as a feather. As the tiredness left him a sense of dread engulfed him like a wave crashing down onto a beach. It came upon him so swiftly that he felt momentarily queasy as he remembered the duty he must perform today. He looked outside the window and he saw the sky was again a beautiful blue with white fluffy clouds though some had hints of grey in them. He thought that the weather didn't do justice to how he felt and as he sat up he jumped nearly a foot to realize that someone was standing in the doorway staring at him.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,' said Ginny smiling. Harry suddenly felt very warm again and still quite queasy.

'How long have you been standing there?' he asked hesitantly.

She came into his room and sat down on the bed close to him.

'Just enough to notice that you didn't have any nightmares for once,' she said.

'What do you mean for once?' he said, eyeing her suspiciously. 'Have you been watching me sleep?'

'Oh don't be so surprised,' she said affectionately. 'I am in the room next to yours so I can often hear you talk in your sleep.'

'Really? Hope I don't say anything too bad,' he said without thinking and he instantly regretted it. Ginny chuckled.

'Oh Harry you are so stupid sometimes,' she laughed as she reached and matted his hair trying to tidy it up for him.

He got out of bed and got dressed, Ginny turned her back on him while he did this and they went downstairs to the kitchen together. He used his wand to make some tea for them while Ginny prepared some morning toast. They sat down with their breakfast and ate and drank silently together for a while and the whole time Harry felt his desire for her multiply. After they had finished and cleared the plates and cups they sat down silently, Harry checked his watch frequently waiting for the time to come when he would set off for London.

'I wish you didn't have to do this,' whispered Ginny suddenly and Harry looked at her.

'I have no choice, no-one else would recognize the wand,' he said quietly but the look of concern on her face didn't disappear.

'But having to look at his body,' she said with a shudder.

'I don't fear him.'

'I don't mean it like that, but after everything that's happened you shouldn't have to face him again.'

'I won't ask anyone to do it instead of me either.'

'Men,' she huffed impatiently, 'always got to make a martyr out of themselves.'

'I remember you making quite a scene back in the Room of Requirement,' he said rather defensively.

'Ok, you then.'

Harry laughed this time and he really wished this was just him and his much talked about fondness for heroics in over drive here but the danger was real. Someone was going around killing Muggles and setting off Dark Marks, he wouldn't allow a potential rallying symbol for Voldemort's supporters to gain any momentum or support. Too much had been lost.

He was startled by a heavy knock on the door, he and Ginny jumped to their feet and looked at each other suspiciously. Harry made a motion to Ginny who got her wand out and hid it behind her back as he went to the door and slowly opened it.

'Took yer time didn't ya Harry!' boomed the loud voice of Rubeus Hagrid. Harry burst into a smile.

'Hagrid!' he exclaimed, he had never been so happy to see him in all his life as he embraced the gamekeeper, there was a small thud besides him which told him that Ginny that joined in too.

'What are you doing here?' asked Harry who now felt elated by Hagrid's presence.

'Oh well ter Ministry wizards have moved on ter sweepin ter grounds of Hogwarts and politely asked me ter vacate while they do their job uninterrupted,' said Hagrid who didn't seem remotely happy with the arrangement. They invited him in and led him to the largest chair nearest the table and sat down.

'That's good then,' came Ginny, 'that must mean that they have finished in the castle.' Hagrid let out a drawn out sigh.

'Not quite, ter Ministry wants ter sweep the castle again afterwards ter check they haven't missed anything out.'

'But why?' asked Ginny again.

'Cause they found nothing, no spells, no enchantments, no nothing,' said Hagrid again, Harry however had a theory.

'Snape might have removed any Death Eater spells whilst he was Headmaster,' he said.

Ginny and Hagrid both looked at him suspiciously. Harry sighed.

'Snape killed Dumbledore at Dumbledore's own request and he persuaded Voldemort to make him Headmaster so he could protect the students,' he said clearly. 'By removing any spells he would make sure that the students at least remained safe from the worst spells.'

'Possible I guess,' said Hagrid though he didn't look at all convinced and Ginny seemed sceptical as well especially since she was part of the student resistance group against Snape at Hogwarts last year. Hagrid however had not easily accepted Harry's story that Snape killed Dumbledore by his own request and still thought that Snape was a traitor. Hagrid had been hurt badly by Dumbledore's death and Harry couldn't deny him his feelings but he felt everyone was owed the truth. Harry felt this was for Snape's benefit as well as his own; he owed Snape a great debt of gratitude and he wanted to deliver.

'Right, time ter go Harry, don't wanna be late now do we?' said Hagrid suddenly, Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

'Sorry but where are we going Hagrid?'

'Oh, sorry bout that forgot ter tell yeh, ter Minister asked me ter escort yeh to the Ministry so you can err inspect You Know Who,' whispered Hagrid, especially in the last part of the sentence. Harry had wondered if anyone was going to come and escort him to Ministry but he never expected it to be Hagrid, he didn't really want to face this by himself but he wouldn't dare ask any one of his friends to do this with him. Harry had entered the wizarding world with no prior knowledge of the man called Tom Riddle and his story to become the most feared dark wizard of all time. Hagrid himself had told him the story seven years ago and he had discovered that no-one ever referred to Voldemort by name out of fear. This was a fear Harry often felt impatient with, like Dumbledore he never understood why people gave Voldemort a hold over people by refusing to acknowledge his name. Now Voldemort was dead he still wasn't prepared to put anyone else in a position where they would have to face the man they still feared even now.

'Hagrid, are you sure you want to come with me on this?'

'To tell yeh the truth Harry, no I don't really wanna see You Know Who but I would be ashamed not ter go with yeh instead of letting yeh go by yourself,' said Hagrid and Harry appreciated this more than he could tell him right now.

'Right let's go then,' said Harry taking a deep breath and steadying himself.

'Don't you want to wait for Mum and Dad to get up first?' said Ginny suddenly. Harry thought that if Mrs. Weasley were here she might actually talk him out of this and he didn't want to give the chance.

'No, it's probably best that we go now and get this over with, I think I might need the cheer when I get back,' said Harry.

Ginny didn't respond, she seemed to understand and merely hugged him, kissed him gently on the cheek and wished him luck.

Harry and Hagrid made their way from the Burrow quickly and began walking along the dirt track which led to the main road a couple of miles away. They walked in silence, taking in the beautiful surroundings that Harry was so very much appreciative of these days. He looked back at the Burrow as it was fading into the distance until the trees and bushes blocked it from view. Once it had gone Harry felt the weight of his task come down upon him and he now seriously wished he hadn't had breakfast this morning. He and Hagrid walked in silence until they steered off track and into a small clearing in the field.

'Where are we going?' he asked Hagrid in surprise.

'We're goin by special Portkey which will take us directly in ter the Minister's office,' replied Hagrid and no sooner had Hagrid said this then Harry saw it sitting in the middle of the clearing; a watering can.

Harry and Hagrid bent down next to it, 'on the count of three; one, two, and- three.' Harry felt the familiar feeling of being lifted off the ground and dragged somewhere. He and Hagrid landed gently and when he looked up, he saw that he was standing in a lavish round office. Covered along the walls were portraits of various looking wizards, he instantly noticed a portrait of Dumbledore behind the Minister's chair which was at the head of the largest desk Harry had ever seen. The desk was black with a green marble top that was covered in mounds of parchment leaving only enough room for a gold feather quill and working space. He returned his attention to the portraits which were looking at him, one of the portraits was of former Minister Rufus Scrimgeour. He felt strange; he never really liked Scrimgeour but he had died protecting him and so he felt a whole of gratitude to the man. He nodded at Scrimgeour's portrait and the Scrimgeour nodded in response.

'Those are some of the most brilliant witches and wizards of the age,' said a deep familiar voice behind him. Harry turned around to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing at the doorway.

'I hope you didn't mind the special Portkey Harry, from what Dumbledore told me you wouldn't have appreciated any public scene should you have come through the Atrium,' said Kingsley pleasantly.

Kingsley was right of course; he felt guilty enough that people had died for him at Hogwarts and the last thing he would've wanted was a crowd gathering to thank him. Harry had never been comfortable with his fame since birth, he often felt like a fraud taking credit for something he couldn't really remember.

'Thank you for escorting him to me safely,' said Kingsley with a nod to Hagird who looked immensely pleased with himself.

'No problem Minister, if you don't mind I'd like ter go with Harry so he wont be on is own,' said Hagrid with pride. Kingsley however shook his head with a sad look on his face.

'I'm sorry Hagrid but we cannot allow anyone else to know the location of You Know Who's body, I hope you understand,' said Kinglsey softly but Hagrid wasn't happy.

'You can't let Harry go an see You Know Who alone,' cried Hagrid but Kingsley held up his hand.

'He wont be alone Hagrid, I will go in with him; I promise you.'

Hagrid tried to hide his relief, badly which made Harry smirk.

'Oh well, that's a different matter then in it. Very well Minister I leave young mister Potter ere in your capable hands,' beamed Hagrid.

'See you around Hagrid,' said Harry affectionately and Hagrid pulled him into a Hagrid sized bear hug and Harry honestly thought he had broken a rib.

'If you ever need me, you know where I am.'

'Will do.'

Hagrid left the office swiftly and Harry was surprised to see Kingsley shut and lock the door behind him. He knew the moment was coming soon and he swore that his heart was doing cartwheels inside him. He turned his attention back to the office and began admiring the various decorations that adorned the office, the green carpets and the blue ceiling. He finally turned back to Kinglsey.

'So when are we going?'

'Soon, we just need to wait for the memo to say that all is ready,' said Kingsley quietly as if he was trying to make sure no-one is listening in. Harry looked at him suspiciously.

'I'm sorry for all the secrecy but we have yet to be able to sweep the Ministry for any You Know Who sympathizers and supporters and so we are careful not to let slip where the body is being kept.'

'Where is it being kept?' asked Harry quietly, Kingsley came closer to him.

'In a secured chamber in the Department of Mysteries,' whispered Kingsley who at the sight of Harrys expression added; 'we will be going by a secure Floo network directly to the chamber entrance and past the Department itself.'

Harry nodded his approval, he had no desire to see any part of the Department of Mysteries, he had no interest in the place since his ill fated expedition there in his fifth year which had resulted in the death of his godfather, Sirius Black.

Harry walked over to the office window and looked down onto the Ministry Atrium below, it was filled with hundreds of people hurrying along with speed, the owls seemed to have trebled since his last visit.

'The Ministry is in chaos I'm sorry to say,' said Kingsley.

'The Disciple?' asked Harry. Kinglsey sighed.

'I wish it was, the Death Eaters left in a hurry but not before they managed to destroy many parchments documenting their activities,' he said.

'You mean their crimes,' said Harry bitterly.

'Not just their crimes but all Ministry business came to a stand still as a result, we're prioritising the location of the missing ones, checking the cells of Azkaban as well as hunting down fugitive Death Eaters.'

'I hope you catch them all.'

'We will but it will take time.'

Suddenly there came a noise; a small crack as a blue piece of parchment came soaring into the office and was caught instantly by Kingsley. He opened the parchment and looked straight at Harry.

'It's time,' he said quietly.

Harry's anxiety returned stronger; he didn't like to show fear and despite his misgivings he was confident his courage wouldn't fail him.

Kingsley led Harry silently towards the fireplace which opened up to reveal a lift that was large enough to accommodate two people. He and Kingsley stepped into it and after a few moments the fireplace closed on them and everything became pitch black. Harry closed his eyes as he felt a strong gush of cool wind blow against him and when he opened his eyes he found himself in front of another door. This door looked ancient as the brown wood looked chipped and strange symbols had been carved into it, it had a single gold knocker on the front and its handle was placed on an emblem representing the Ministry of Magic. Harry and Kingsley stepped to the door but neither made any movement to open it.

'You Know Who is behind this door, there is no-one and nothing else inside and no-one outside, it will just be you and me and I promise you we will not spend more time in there than we need to.'

Harry was trying to calm his nerves with some controlled breathing, his heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest. He nodded to Kingsley again to show that he was ready and Kingsley placed his hand flat against the door. There was a loud creak and crack which made Harry jump and the door slowly opened inward into the next chamber. He half expected Voldemort to be right at the door ready for him but he found himself taken by surprise to see nothing at all. The door opened completely and Harry stepped into the chamber with Kingsley right beside him.

The chamber wasn't well lit; he couldn't tell how large it was as he couldn't see the walls; the ceiling was so high that Harry wondered if it even was in the Ministry or London for that matter. They walked forwards for a while until Harry saw something. There was a beam of bright light that came from an unknown source above them and it was directed at a small area in the centre of the chamber. He walked until he saw it. There was a single wooden table and lying on top of it, unmistakable, was a human body covered from head to foot in what looked like a black cloak. As Harry got closer to the body his heart began to beat even faster than before and in his mind flashed a number of images; a cauldron in a graveyard, Cedric Diggory, a tall man coming out of a cauldron, a snake like face, scarlet eyes, bursts of green light, the words of a prophecy, a collision of spells and finally a thud as his enemy lay defeated on the stone floor of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. At the end of the last image he came out of his trance to find himself right beside the table; he didn't remember getting there. What he thought wasn't a cloak at all, to Harry looked like a black shell or a cocoon that was keeping whatever it was inside and everyone else out, it didn't rise too much from the top of the table.

'Are you ready?' came a deep voice from behind him which dragged him out of his own mind and back with an uncomfortable thud to reality. He couldn't speak right now but merely nodded and with a light swish of a wand the black shell slowly began to lighten and become more transparent revealing a white cloak underneath. The shell finally came away from the table and rose above them, the white cloak gently unwrapped and levitated upwards, revealing the body underneath.

The skin was grey and paler than Harry had ever seen him in life, his eyes were closed; the flat nose remained still and silent showing no signs of breath. His arms were laid at his side with his long fingers, which often reminded Harry of the long legs of a spider, were laid along the length of his body and were also still. Harry half expected him to revive and attack knowing his enemy was in his presence. The expression on his face was one of peace but it was deceptive, for Harry knew what fate Tom Riddle was facing now in death. Kingsley stepped forward and placed one hand inside the pocket of Voldemort's robes and reached in, Harry held his breath as Kinsley pulled out his hand. Nothing. Kingsley walked around to the other side of the table slowly, his footsteps echoing off of the stone floor of the chamber which was the only noise anyone could hear. He reached into the pocket on the other side of Voldemort and pulled out a single black wand and passed it to Harry but Harry knew the instant he laid eyes on it that this was not the yew wand of Lord Voldemort.

'Well Harry,' asked Kingsley hesitantly. Harry shook his head and Kingsley exhaled deeply.

None of this made any sense to Harry because he knew Voldemort well; he would never have entrusted anyone else with the wand he bought from Ollivander in the beginning, his sentimentality with all things about his heritage would have prevented him from just throwing away his wand when he took possession of the Elder Wand. Harry knew Voldemort would have rather kept it rather than let anyone else take possession of it so the question remained, did the Disciple really have Voldemorts wand? If so then did Voldemort indeed choose a successor therefore undermining everything that Harry thought he knew about Tom Riddle?

'This wand isn't his,' said Harry out loud finally.

Kingsley motioned his wand which lowered the cloak back onto Voldemort, concealing him from view again and the shell resealed body away.

'That still doesn't mean that the Disciple has the wand,' said Kingsley. 'Many Death Eaters died at Hogwarts that night, plenty of wands would have fallen to the ground so it's possible that the wrong wand was picked up.'

'But there's also still the chance that this Disciple does have the wand,' said Harry who wasn't quite paying attention as now many scenarios were playing out in his head trying to deny the worse case scenario, 'but I won't know exactly until I see the wand that the Disciple has.'

'That's going to be difficult because so far we've been unable to track him down and we don't expect him to make himself open to capture if he has so few supporters at the moment.'

'What are you going to do?' asked Harry.

'All we can do is to keep the security around you as tight as possible as to not endanger Arthur and Molly while you stay with them,' said Kingsley. 'Furthermore if you decide to move you must let the Ministry know at once.'

'I understand,' said Harry.

So now it continued Harry thought, he thought that his long struggle with Voldemort was over but even now in death he still finds himself at war with dark forces of the Dark Lord. Harry wondered as he walked back with Kingsley whether it would ever end? Would he ever be free from his relationship with Voldemort or would he forever have to battle loyal sympathizers until he dies? Regardless, he was still paying the price for being the 'Boy Who Lived'.


	5. Chapter 5: A Weasley Surprise

CHAPTER FIVE: A WEASLEY SURPRISE

Harry wanted to return to the Burrow without any delay not just because he and Kingsley didn't want to cause a scene should he be discovered but the Ministry wasn't the Burrow and frankly he preferred the green fields and open blue sky to stone and wooden floors. Without saying too much to Kingsley, aside from the usual promises to not venture too far from the safety of the Burrow, he took hold of the Portkey in the office and soon landed much closer to the Burrow than he had left. He landed with a soft thud onto the lush green grass but no sooner had he started walking back to the house did he see a familiar face coming towards him.

'Harry, been wondering where you got to,' cried Ron Weasley.

Harry couldn't believe it, his several seconds of shock was replaced by elation at the sight of his best friend; he dashed forward to meet him.

'I thought you were in Australia?' he cried as he and Ron collided with a strong hug and handshake.

'Just got back,' he sighed with apparent weariness.

'What happened?' asked Harry.

'Long story,' said Ron quietly.

'Don't tell me you didn't find them?' cried Harry suddenly. Ron looked at him and shook his head.

'No no we found them, quite easily in fact,' he said. 'The hard part is what came after.'

'Hermione?'

'She's OK mate, really everyone is fine now.'

Harry and Ron sat on the wooden bench by the garden of the Burrow.

'Turns out Hermione gave her parents specific instructions when she put the charm on them so we found them pretty quick,' said Ron. 'We met up with this strange bloke from their Ministry and he specialised in Memory Charms so removing the charm was pretty simple but…'

'Go on,' pressed Harry eager to hear the rest of what was becoming a captivating tale; Ron was telling it well, minus the pauses.

'Let's say that their reaction could've been better,' said Ron tentatively and it was then Harry realized that something must have gone wrong. Dreading what came next he waited for Ron to continue.

'When the charm was lifted it took them a while to remember who Hermione was. As it turns out, with Hermione being brilliant and all, the charm had been quite strong but the Ministry bloke said it was common for charms like that to linger a while before the true memories returned.'

'Was Hermione alright?' asked Harry and Ron nodded.

'Eventually,' he said. 'She knew it'd be difficult removing a spell that had been on so long and they started to remember who she was after a while which was great an all but when they finally remembered her fully they realised what she'd done to them'.

'They weren't too angry where they?' asked Harry who already guessed the answer.

'Too angry?' said Ron sharply.

'Let's face it Ron, if it had been done to us …'

'It was for a good reason,' interrupted Ron.

'Regardless, if me and Hermione had done it to you would you have simply taken our word and leave it be?' asked Harry.

'I suppose so.'

'I'm not blaming Hermione or saying she did the wrong thing,' said Harry, 'but there was always going to be consequences.'

'Fair point I guess but anyway they were furious, Hermione's Mum refused to even look at her for a while. Both told her that she had 'violated' their minds, their words not mine, and that they wished that they had a normal daughter.'

'What?' gasped Harry in shock; he didn't know Mr. and Mrs. Granger well and he had guessed they wouldn't be too pleased but that? He and Ron knew Hermione well enough to know exactly how she would have felt at that moment. The story reminded Harry of Snape's memory of how Aunt Petunia had rejected his mother when Snape used the spell on her.

'They refused to speak to her for a day or two and very nearly disowned her,' said Ron.

Harry felt another tinge of guilt again, if Hermione hadn't come with him on his quest to destroy the Horcuxes this wouldn't have happened. He guessed there would have been consequences but he didn't expect them to be so high. Something else for him to feel guilty about he thought.

'You better not go blaming yourself for that,' said Ron who was watching him intently as his focus returned to the present.

'Huh?

'I've been told by Ginny and Dad how you've been blaming yourself for everything and I tell you Harry you do it way too easily and too often, give yourself a break.'

Harry felt stupid but took a deep breath to argue.

'Look, I…'

Ron interrupted him again.

'Harry you're quick to dismiss your triumphs as luck and you're even faster to blame yourself for things than your enemies are but you're never smart enough to take credit when you deserve it,' said Ron with a half smile on his face.

The last thing Harry wanted was another lecture on what was his fault and what wasn't, he instead tried to change the subject slightly.

'So where's Hermione now?'

'Nice deflection but it won't work forever,' said Ron with a smirk. 'She's travelling back the Muggle way from Australia with her parents which will give them time together to catch up and mend.'

'So they forgave her?'

'Sort of; she was able to explain to them why she had done it and when we told them about what happened this year they were a bit more understanding especially with the Battle and everything.'

'That's something at least,' said Harry with some relief but at the same time something bugged him.

He was surprised Mr and Mrs Granger had seen the big picture quite quickly and had forgiven Hermione as a result, he had lived through it and seen the consequences and still wasn't at peace with it. It made him wonder whether he really had understood the big picture all along? Had he underestimated how much everyone was willing to sacrifice to defeat Voldemort and would he feel less guilty now if he did? In this moment he again felt as it something had been lost and he wasn't sure what I was.

'So where've you been mate, I was look all over for you?' said Ron absent minded as he bit into a red apple from the tree.

'To see Voldemort's body,' replied Harry without thinking as he came out of his day dream, there was a coughing noise as Ron choked on his apple and Harry had to smack Ron on the back to clear it.

'You did what? Where? Why?' he blurted out in total shock, Harry felt a strong urge to laugh at Ron's reaction but he felt it would take away the impact of the story he was about to tell.

He spent the next few minutes filling Ron in on the Dementor attack, Kingsley's visit and the story about the murdered Muggles and the Minister's request to visit Voldemort's body to see whether the wand was there or not. As he spoke, Ron's face became varied, from shock, to horror, to anger.

'Another Death Eater trying to the take the place of You Know Who?' he cried angrily. 'Fred isn't even buried yet and they want to start the killings again?'

Harry didn't quite know what say, he hadn't spoke in depth about Fred or about Remus and Tonks for that matter. In fact it was in this moment when all Harry could think about was Remus and Tonks, he had sheltered by the Weasley's to such an extent that his thoughts hadn't really left the confines of the Burrow.

Harry felt a tinge of shame as he came to realize that he hadn't really thought about his godson, Teddy either who was now being cared for by his grandmother. His eyes began to sting with tears as he remembered the sight of Remus and Tonks who had been laid next to each other in the Great Hall.

Beside him Ron composed himself and looked at Harry seriously.

'They're talking about holding Fred's funeral in three days,' he said very softly.

Harry nodded, he had wondered when the funeral was taking place though he hadn't dared to ask.

'Where's it going to take place?' Harry asked quietly.

'Here, there's a family plot near the largest tree in the garden. The whole family's going to be there in the front row plus you and Hermione.'

'Me? But I'm not family,' started Harry.

'Mum's request and she wont take no as an answer, you know what she's like,' said Ron amused slightly at the thought of his Mum telling Harry.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said quietly and Ron looked at him strangely as if he had spoken a different language.

'For what?' asked Ron also quietly.

'For everything,' replied Harry sadly who could no longer contain himself, he felt he had to say it.

A sharp jolt of pain hit his right arm; Ron had punched him.

'What's that for?'

'You being a prat,' said Ron. 'Mum doesn't blame you; Dad doesn't blame you, George, Bill. Ginny, Percy they don't blame you either, so stop blaming yourself.'

'I just needed you to know,' said Harry, Ron rolled his eyes and the conversation ended there.

They sat there up on the field overlooking the Burrow for what seemed like an eternity and Harry valued every precious second of it since he knew how quickly things can turn on him. He decided that now was another opportune moment for him to speak of something else.

'I'm going to see Andromeda Tonks tomorrow,' said Harry suddenly, Ron looked at him and saw comprehension dawn on him and then sadness.

'I'm sorry, I'd forgotten about Lupin and Tonks with everything that has been going on, Harry I'm sorry mate, I know how much Lupin meant to you,' said Ron with a sympathetic tone to his voice.

Harry felt his eyes sting, Ron's condolence finally brought home to him his own loss; his time with Sirius and Lupin now seemed like a distant memory, a dream of something that almost was and never will be. His parents, Sirius and now Lupin were all gone. He allowed his mind to succumb to the flashback of memories; he remembered how tired and shabby Lupin looked when he first met him, sleeping alone on the Hogwarts Express and how he, Ron and Hermione had sat in his compartment. His favourite memory with Lupin would always be his Patronus, a spell that Harry was most fond of as it would also remind him of his father as well.

'Any idea when the funeral will be?' came Ron's voice suddenly dragging Harry back to reality once again.

'No idea,' said Harry truthfully, 'I sent Andromeda a letter the day after the battle promising to visit. I'll send a letter today seeing if I can visit in a day or two before Fred's funeral'.

'Harry I really am sorry,' said Ron again, 'I forgot about Lupin's relationship to you and your mum and dad so I know how you must be feeling.'

'Like a part of me died with him,' said Harry sadly. 'There's no one else now from back then, Moody, Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, my parents, they're all gone now, no-one else.'

Harry caught a glimpse of Ron whose eyes were now filled with tears as he was too slow to turn away from Harry so that he wouldn't notice. Harry put a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.

'Nothing stays like this does it?' observed Ron quietly and Harry let out a longing sigh.

'If only,' he said.

They sat there together and after a while they began to joke again and have a laugh together and Harry found it very refreshing. It was like being back at Hogwarts in his earliest years when there was nothing but adventure and Quidditch which Harry had only just realized how much he missed it but he lost his Firebolt in the last flight from Privet Drive and he was sure there was no chance of recovering it. He resolved to buy another one on his next opportunity to visit Diagon Alley.

'George is planning to reopen the joke shop,' said Ron when Harry told him of his intention to visit Diagon Alley.

'That's great news we could do with some cheering up,' said Harry enthusiastically.

'I'm thinking of going to help him run it for a while,' said Ron seriously and this made Harry stop.

'Aren't you thinking of going back to Hogwarts?' said Harry.

'I dunno,' said Ron, 'I might go back if Hermione's going and then I'll help George, mind you, what are you planning to do next?'

'I …' started Harry but then he realized he didn't know. Professor McGonagall had invited him back to Hogwarts to finish his schooling but he had yet to commit himself to any decision..

'I haven't really thought about it too much,' confessed Harry but Ron just shrugged.

'I didn't think you would've but it's something we've got to think about really, though you don't really need to worry that much.'

'What do you mean by that?' asked Harry and Ron threw his arms up in exasperation and punched him in both arms this time.

'You just defeated You Know Who in front of witnesses!' he yelled as if talking to worlds stupidest person. 'You're going to be more famous than ever so you're going to be able to do anything you want after this.'

Harry hadn't quite thought of that but he realized Ron was right, how do you top defeating the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time?

Harry and Ron got back to their feet and made their way back towards the Burrow and they were laughing and joking and enjoying being in each others company again and the cold feeling in Harry's stomach was gone, it barely registered with him that a few hours ago he was inspecting a body. He walked into the kitchen to find himself staring at the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny who were not looking too pleased. He suddenly remembered that he had promised to return to let them know how everything went, he had totally forgotten in the excitement of Ron's return.

'Harry where have you been?' snapped Ginny who looked furious.

'Me and Ron were just talking and …'

'You said you would be coming straight back to let us know what was going on,' interrupted Ginny and Harry could see tears welling up in her eyes. Mr. Weasley stood up beside his daughter and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Ginny dear, please calm down,' he said softly and Ginny sat down in a huff with her arms folded in her lap.

'I'm sorry,' said Harry, 'I just got caught up with Ron being back.'

'I understand dear but please realise that we were worried,' said Mrs. Weasley who showed better restraint than Ginny although Harry did sense some tension.

'I didn't mean to worry you, any of you' he said sincerely.

He wasted no more time though and promptly filled them in on the journey to the Ministry and the visit to the chamber where Voldemort's body was being kept. He finally explained that the wand there was not the Yew wand and that he and Kingsley believe that it's possible the Disciple may have the wand as he claims.

'Merlin's Beard,' cried Mr. Weasley, 'and you're sure?'

'Absolutely I've since it close up before but it doesn't make sense since Riddle would not have entrusted his wand to anyone,' said Harry, 'he would see no-one else as worthy as himself.'

'If he does have the wand then that means he intends to kill you?' spoke Ginny for the first time since her outburst. Harry looked at her.

'More than likely but I'm ready for him when he does,' said Harry.

Everyone looked at him as if he'd gone mad but he raised his repaired wand for all to see when suddenly Ron gasped.

'The twin core,' he said in comprehension as he looked at Harry's wand with awe.

Harry nodded back with half a smile on his face as he remembered the strength of the twin cores and how it had saved his life in the graveyard. The Weasley's however still looked confused.

'My phoenix wand shares a twin core with Voldemort's; my wand and his are brothers and when they meet in combat their cores recognize each other and I can use that to my advantage should the need arise,' explained Harry.

'But that still leaves us a problem with this Disciple,' said Mr. Weasley but Harry shook his head.

'No, we may not know who he is but I promise you that this man is not another Tom Riddle,' he said strongly, 'he's just another Death Eater who cant get over the fact his master is dead.'

Everyone was watching him now.

'He won't be a threat for long' he said finally.

He sat down next to Ginny firm in his belief that he would not allow this man to be a threat to them, he would let the Ministry worry because he won't. There were a few moments of silence as no-one quite knew what to say next.

'Well,' said Mrs. Weasley suddenly, breaking the silence, 'let's have some lunch shall we?'

Harry helped Mrs. Weasley prepare a lunch while Ron and Ginny helped clear out the garden which had been allowed to grow wild over the past year and was now filled with plenty of gnomes. Ginny had offered to help her mother with the food but Mrs. Weasley had insisted on Harry helping her, Harry had the impression that she had something important to say but she was apparently waiting for time alone with him. Mr. Weasley left the kitchen and went out to his shed which Harry knew was a museum of Muggle artefacts which he enjoyed tinkering with.

'Harry dear,' said Mrs. Weasley quietly, 'I need to speak to you about something.'

'Anything,' he said honestly.

'We are intending to hold Fred's funeral on Thursday, I've spoken to Arthur and it would honour us both if you will join the rest of the family in the front seats at the proceeding,' said Mrs. Weasley. He was told by Ron earlier about this but he was taken aback to hear it from Mrs. Weasley herself. He wasn't sure he had the right.

'But I'm not family,' he blurted out without really thinking. Mrs. Weasley looked him affectionately.

'You're as good as, and I'm sure Fred would've seen it that way also.'

Harry welled up with emotion. He imagined the various requests he might receive these days but never had he been asked to do something like this. But he could not deny Mrs. Weasley this if it provided any comfort.

'Of course I will,' he said,' Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

'Our family has been blessed ever since Ron sat next to you on that fateful day on the Hogwarts Express and you have brought great times and I can think of no-one else who has been good to this family as you have been.'

Harry's throat tightened and he didn't know what to say, he looked into her watering eyes and felt nothing short of affection for her, affection he knew he could only ever feel for a mother and Mrs. Weasley had been more of a mother to him than his own mother.

The day started with a grim visit to the Ministry and it ended with Harry finally feeling like he was part of a family. He went to Hogwart's and found comradeship and friendship with the other students but he never felt like part of a family until the Weasley's welcomed him with open arms. He saw them as his family and they seemed to love him as much as he loved them; he pitied any Dementor who could feel the strength of his Patronus in this moment.


End file.
